Tu mirada, mi mayor perdición
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Porque para mí, no hay tortura física o mental más grande que tu mirada. DRARRY. REEDITADO
1. Tu mirada

**Resumen:** Porque para mí, no hay tortura física o mental más grande que tu mirada. DRARRY. **REEDITADO**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno acá vuelvo con otro fic, este es mucho más largo que el primero y un poquito triste; pero representa, en mi humilde opinión, lo que Draco sintió en ese fatídico sexto año por su misión. Los sentimientos hacia Harry son de mi invención y aunque no figuren en el libro, supongamos que sucedió, yo sigo convencida que se aman (soñar no cuesta nada ¿no?) XD Espero que les guste. ¡Cualquier error de redacción es culpa del teclado! XD

**Notas del capítulo:** Bueno como prometí, voy a hacer la continuación. Pero cuando la escribí decidí que podía agregar más a este capítulo, ya que dividí la historia en dos capítulos. Uno ubicado en el sexto libro y el otro en el séptimo. Así que si ya lo has leído antes, te pido que lo releas. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu mirada, mi mayor perdición<strong>

Como cada maldito día, me levanto con la sensación de que hoy será el peor de la semana. ¡Y eso que sólo es lunes! Monótonamente me ducho y visto con el uniforme escolar, preparándome para la tortura diaria.

En la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin veo a Crabbe y Goyle, ambos hablan animadamente de lo único que los hace feliz, comida y molestar a alumnos de primero. En otro tiempo me hubiera parecido divertido y habría dado ideas de a quién joderle la existencia, pero hace mucho que mi vida dejó de ser eso justamente, una vida.

Nos dirigimos al gran comedor y siento que ellos cambian su buen humor por uno de fastidio, es que saben lo que les espera en sus horas libres, tediosas guardias en la puerta de la sala multipropósito con poción multijugos fingiendo ser inocentes alumnas de primero, mientras yo me encargo de mis asuntos.

Llego a mi lugar habitual en la mesa, junto a Pansy y Blaise y sin poder evitarlo dirijo mi mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí te veo, hablando animadamente con la comadreja y la sabelotodo, de vaya a saber qué. Pero lo único que sé es que te ves tan feliz, tan radiante y hermoso… ¡No! Basta Draco, tenés que dejar de lado todo ese estúpido sentimentalismo Hufflepuff, que sólo te lleva a un abismo en el cual estás sólo, como siempre.

Trato de ingerir aunque sea algo en mi estómago, porque más tarde no habrá almuerzo ni cena, sólo una estúpida misión que cumplir, por un más que chiflado mestizo con aires de grandeza. Pero aún sabiendo esto, sé que haré lo que él me ordenó. Porque no es mi vida la que trato de salvar, como bien sé ya no tengo una vida propia, de hecho dudo haberla tenido en algún momento. Siempre he seguido las órdenes de mi padre, constantemente he tratado de hacerlo sentir orgulloso, pero fracasando en el proceso. Porque sé que nunca podré cumplir sus expectativas. Y ahora también se suman las órdenes de "mi señor". Como lo odio, en serio daría lo que sea por verlo muerto.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy, tratando de arreglar un estúpido armario para salvarle la vida a mi madre, mi querida y santa madre, a la única que realmente le importa lo que pase conmigo. Y eso sólo sirve para darle otra maldita arma, con la cual torturarme, a ese enfermo con la pureza de la sangre.

Como cada día me quedo perdido en mis pensamientos, haciendo que Pansy se preocupe y Blaise me mire con dolor, ya que es como el hermano que nunca tuve y por lo tanto sabe qué es lo que ocurre conmigo, qué es lo que me inquieta. Pero como los fieles amigos que son, no dicen nada. Nunca lo hacen, saben que es un caso perdido darme fuerzas donde no las tengo. Donde nadie las tendría.

Y de nuevo levanto la mirada hacia la mesa de los leones y te miro. Cómo desearía que todo fuera diferente, que no existiera un jodido Lord Oscuro, que no pertenezca a una familia que repudia todo lo que tus iguales defienden, que no me miraras de _ESA_ manera. Porque es mi perdición, esas dos orbes verde Slytherin son mi maldita perdición. ¿Qué irónico no? El Elegido, el niño de oro, rey de Gryffindor y que sus ojos sean del mismo color que representa su opuesto, al "enemigo".

Tan ensimismado estoy que no me doy cuenta de que levantás tu mirada hasta que la veo, es "la mirada". Esa que me dice que sabés que estoy tramando algo, que hagas lo que hagas me vas a detener, evitando que haga daño a quiensea que esté tratando de herir. Esa mirada que sólo refleja odio y asco hacia mí y que me lastima más que cualquier castigo físico o mental al cual se me someta.

Porque sí, te amo. No sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír, aunque sea una única vez para mí. Por ver en tu mirada amor, ese amor que le regalás a cualquiera menos a mí. Pero es imposible, es tan improbable como tener éxito en mi misión, tan imposible como saber que todo va a estar bien una vez que la guerra termine y que mi familia y yo tendremos una segunda oportunidad. Porque sí, vas a ganar. Serás el que venza de una jodida vez a ese terrible demonio. Tu valor, poder, fuerza y suerte superarán cualquier magia tenebrosa con la cual te enfrentes a él. Y como un dominó, harás caer a todos los que siguieron sus pasos, incluyéndome. Sin importar el motivo por el que nos encontrábamos algunos ahí.

Bajo mi mirada hacia mi plato y pienso si pudieras salvarme, así como has salvado a tantos anteriormente. ¿Podrías ofrecerme una alternativa a esto en lo que me convertí por los errores de alguien más? ¿Me ofrecerías protección? Pero no, sé que no lo harías y de alguna extraña manera tampoco la aceptaría, porque lo último que deseo que sientas por mí es lástima.

De nuevo levanto la vista, para ver que ya no estás mirándome. En cambio, estás sonriéndole y babeando frente a la zorra de la comadreja junior. Y no lo entendiendo, en serio no lo hago. Cómo alguien que tiene a más de medio colegio detrás puede interesarse por una que no le llega ni a los talones, una mujer que conoce más camas que un medimago de San Mungo. Valés muchísimo más que ella y te mereces a alguien que sólo tenga ojos para tu persona, alguien por quien seas su único universo y lo diera todo por tu felicidad, alguien como… yo. ¡Basta! Porqué hoy no puedo dejar de mortificarme con tristes y desgarradores pensamientos. Sin duda estaba en lo cierto, hoy será el peor día de la semana.

Tengo que convencerme de que no siento nada más que odio y repugnancia por vos. Que no me importa si tratas de atraer incluso la atención del calamar gigante, no me importa. Te odio y sólo eso, no hay ningún otro sentimiento en mí. Pero ya no puedo engañarme más, no cuando veo como tocás la mano de Weasley y ella te mira como sabiendo que al fin lo logró, te tiene donde siempre te quiso. Y duele más que nada en la vida, debido a que esto sólo sirve para tirar todas mis esperanzas y falsas ideas de que te detesto. Porque te amo, no puedo negarlo más y te has vuelto tan indispensable para mí como el oxígeno, como el sol para las plantas o el agua para una criatura acuática. Y sin importar cuánto lo haga, sólo sentirás odio por mí. Ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de decirte cómo me siento, porque sé tú respuesta y qué caso tiene luchar por algo que está perdido desde que comenzó.

Será mejor que deje de pensar en esto, antes de que una indecorosa lágrima escape de mis ojos y me enfoque en lo que importa. Poner a salvo mi familia y ya se verá que pasa después. Tal vez algún día te diga lo que siento, pero por ahora me conformo con verte a la distancia y rogar a cualquier deidad existente que no vuelvas a mirarme como lo hacés siempre, que me perdones por todo lo que me he visto forzado a hacer y por todo lo que haré.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a mis clases, unas que no me ayudarán a terminar con mi misión pero deberían servirme para relajar mi mente unas horas; hasta que el pánico, la desesperación y el miedo vuelvan a recorrer mis venas otra vez, sabiendo que el tiempo se me acaba. Unas clases en las cuales mi única preocupación tendría que ser la de obtener buenas calificaciones. Sin embargo, no sólo tendré que esforzar mi cabeza al máximo con ideas para reparar el armario, sino que también tendré que luchar con tu mirada y lo que me hacés sentir con ella.

* * *

><p>Se me acaba el tiempo, es lo único que sé con certeza. Aún no he encontrado la forma de reparar el condenado armario, ni he podido matar al viejo bonachón de Dumbledore. Aunque eso es algo que no me sorprende, sé que no soy capaz de hacerlo. No importa cuán patético, manipulador y demente lo considere, no importa que sea una de las personas que menos me agrade, porque sé que aun así no podré hacerlo.<p>

Gracias a mi máscara de frialdad, a los prejuicios que demostré tener hacia sangre sucias, mestizos y muggles, a todo el daño que le he hecho a muchos burlándome por cosas de tan poca importancia como el dinero y la influencia, cualquiera diría que sería sencillo para mi matar a un simple anciano que se vuelve cada vez más débil. Pero no lo es, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. No quiero convertirme en un asesino, porque entonces no habrá retorno. Perderé lo único que me queda limpia aún, mi alma.

El tiempo se me agota y ya he perdido la cuenta de las amenazas que he recibido de parte del Señor Tenebroso. Y es en cada una de ellas en las que me quiebro, porque sé que mi madre está sufriendo, que la está torturando con miles de maldiciones oscuras, unas más crueles que otras y yo sólo puedo sentirme impotente, sin poder ayudarla.

* * *

><p>Hoy he recibido un ultimátum, si no reparo el armario para dentro de un mes él matará a mi madre y eso es lo único que necesito para que toda esta desesperación y miedo dentro de mí se libere de la única forma posible, con lágrimas. Y no quiero llorar, porque sé que una vez que comience no podré detenerme. He tratado con todas mis fuerzas de contenerme, mas no lo consigo. Las muy traidoras se escapan de mis ojos y el llanto comienza.<p>

A mi lado escucho la voz de la única _¿persona? _No sé si clasifique como tal ya que hace mucho que ella murió, pero aun así, demuestra más preocupación por mí que nadie. Si en otro momento me hubieran dicho que utilizaría la compañía del fantasma de Myrtle la llorona para liberar mis problemas y encontrar consuelo, hubiera Cruciado al muy chistoso. Sin embargo, eso es lo que he estado haciendo. Siento que es la única que me escucha sin juzgarme por lo que debo hacer.

Sé que está tratando de darme ánimo, me dice que no llore, que todo estará bien. Pero no lo estará. Nunca lo va a estar. Y una vez más no me equivoco, porque al levantar mi mirada y posarla en el espejo del lavatorio te veo. No sé cómo ni cuándo has entrado, lo único que sé es que ésta, sin duda es la última manera en la que hubiera deseado que me encontraras.

Al principio veo sorpresa en tu mirada, sin duda te debe parecer imposible que el príncipe de hielo esté llorando como un niño. No obstante, te reponés de inmediato y es ahí cuando veo en tus orbes "la mirada". Y ahora lo sé, la pregunta que me había planteado antes tiene una respuesta y es no. No me ayudarías, no me salvarías de mi misión ni me ofrecerías protección.

Así que no tengo opción, tengo que sacarte de acá y la única manera de hacerlo es hechizándote, porque no soportaré ni un segundo más esta humillación. Sin pensarlo siquiera, toda esta desesperación se transforma en ira, por lo injusta que es mi vida... por lo que sufre mi madre por mis fracasos y los de mi padre... por el amor que siento hacia tu persona y que nunca será correspondido...

- Cruc...

- ¡Sectumsempra!

Pese a que tenía el tiempo a mi favor para hechizarte, no pude terminar el conjuro. Sólo con verte supe que no podría hacerte daño, no a lo que más amo en la vida. Sin embargo, el tuyo sale con toda la fuerza posible, con el más puro odio y me da de lleno en el pecho y el rostro.

Lo que sigue a continuación no lo tengo muy claro. Escucho gritos, probablemente de Myrtle, te siento agacharte a mi lado, susurrando que no querías hacer eso, a alguien entrar al baño... Y es en ese momento que mi mente piensa que tal vez si muero todo termine, no habrá misión que cumplir, ni nadie a quien matar. Pero el destino no lo quería así, no me iba a salvar tan fácil de todo.

Despierto en la enfermería. Mi padrino, Severus, me pone al tanto de lo ocurrido pero ya no lo escucho, estoy perdido en mí mismo. Es que todavía no me creo que estuviste a punto de matarme, sé que no tenías idea de cuál era el efecto del hechizo, pero aun así tu odio hacia mi persona es tan fuerte que te permitió conjurarlo. Y eso... eso me hace más daño que el efecto de este en sí.

No importa, ya nada importa. Sólo debo preocuparme por la misión que se me ha encomendado, para así salvar a mis padres. Lo demás quedará relegado en el fondo de mi mente. Así que comienzo a pensar cómo reparar el armario y una manera de eliminar al viejo.

* * *

><p>Es el día, al fin lo he logrado y el Lord está al tanto de esto. He podido arreglar el armario y los Mortífagos atacarán hoy. Se me ha ordenado estar dentro de la sala de Menesteres, para recibir a la tropa que viene a combatir. Todo se convierte en caos una vez que salimos de la misma; el castillo ha sido reforzado, lo que me hace pensar que hay un traidor entre las filas del señor tenebroso, porque es imposible que, justamente el día del ataque, haya más protección dentro del colegio. Y algo me dice que es alguien cercano al Lord, sólo los que atacarían hoy (además de Severus y yo) estábamos al tanto.<p>

Miembros de la orden del fénix y algunos alumnos, pertenecientes al grupo que lideraste el año anterior contra la cara de sapo de Umbridge, están en plena batalla con los Mortífagos. Y no puedo evitar pensar que debés ser uno de esos alumnos. Sólo espero que nada malo te pase. Es lo único que pido. Con ese pensamiento, me dirijo a buscar al viejo y lo encuentro en la torre de Astronomía. Logro desarmarlo al instante, parece ridículo ¿no? Yo, un simple estudiante, desarmando al mago supuestamente más poderoso que existe, aquel a quién incluso el que no debe ser nombrado teme. Pero se ve débil, cansado y por algún extraño motivo nada sorprendido con mi aparición.

Hay dos escobas, así que le exijo que me diga con quién está y el maldito chiflado comienza a hablarme como si estuviéramos comentando el clima que hace. No tengo tiempo para sus delirios, he venido aquí para cumplir mi deber y así se lo hago saber, sin importar el temblor en mi brazo por el miedo, ni que mi varita esté cada vez más abajo por lo mucho que no deseo llevar a cabo esto. Sin embargo, él hace algo que me deja helado y me provoca cierta esperanza. Me ofrece ayuda, protección. Dice que no necesito ser un asesino, que nunca podría serlo y que puede protegerme, a mí y mi familia.

Pero cuando estoy por bajar definitivamente mi varita y aceptar la oferta, Bellatrix y otros Mortífagos entran y mi única oportunidad de escape se termina tan rápido como llegó. Lo que ocurre a continuación ni yo logro entenderlo, sin duda estaba pasando por una desesperación tan grande que lo último que recuerdo es a mi padrino diciendo que ya estaba hecho, lo cual me indica que él ha terminado con mi tarea.

Huimos por los jardines y de lejos escucho tu voz. Es entonces, cuando comprendo que debías haber estado en la torre en el momento que ocurrió todo, de ahí las dos escobas. La realidad me golpea fuertemente, ahora sé que nunca me perdonarás por lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Porque sí, estoy seguro de que estabas allí, que viste como desarmé al viejo y estuve a punto de matar a alguien que significó mucho para vos. Ni siquiera el que sepas que Voldemort estaba amenazándome y torturando a mis padres para que realice lo que se me pidió, hará que tengas piedad por mí.

Insultás a Severus y lo llamás cobarde, lo cual toca algo en la mente de mi padrino y se vuelve para hablarte, luego de ordenarme que escape con los demás. Y aunque suene tonto, ya que mi mente debería preocuparse por el castigo que se me avecina por no concluir mi tarea, aun así, lo único por lo que me preocupo es porque Severus no te lastime. Porque sí, sos fuerte y poderoso, pero nuestro profesor lo es más. Sino cómo se explica que él haya podido matar a tu querido director.

Sólo puedo implorarle a cualquier dios que estés bien. Pero aún más importante, que no me odies más de lo que ya lo hacés por todo esto. Pero no puedo engañarme, tu mirada nunca expresará otro sentimiento que ese para mí, ese sentimiento que me hiere más que nada en este mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Bueno hasta acá el sexto año de Draco. En el próximo capítulo tendremos el séptimo año y el final feliz que prometí. Espero que les haya gustado lo que agregué a este capítulo. Si es así, hacémelo saber en un comentario, que éstos me alegran el día y me dan fuerza a seguir escribiendo.

Besito enorme y ¡nos estamos viendo!


	2. Mi mayor perdición

**Resumen:** Porque para mí, no hay tortura física o mental más grande que tu mirada. DRARRY. **REEDITADO**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas del capítulo:** Lo prometido es deuda, así que acá les traigo el final feliz de este pequeño fic. Está escrito con partes del libro y algunas escenas de la película, más que nada aquellas que involucran a Harry y Draco. Sinceramente espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu mirada, mi mayor perdición<strong>

Han pasado dos meses desde mi huida de Hogwarts y el Lord se ha "instalado" en nuestra casa. Todo el día se ven Mortífagos de un lado al otro, nuestros calabozos en el sótano se han convertido en el lugar para encerrar y torturar a los prisioneros.

El castigo por mi falla fue duro y cruel. Torturó frente a mis ojos a mi madre, mientras que yo observaba sin poder moverme. Y luego fue mi turno. Debo reconocer que el dolor que sentí me lo merecía, por haberla hecho sufrir de ese modo, por ser débil pese a todo lo bien que ella y mi padrino dicen que lo he hecho. Yo sólo puedo sentirme como un completo inútil.

Desde que llegué no he podido dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Cada noche es lo mismo, las pesadillas vuelven a mi mente. Dolor, gritos desgarradores, sangre y muerte inundan mis pensamientos y sueños. Ya ni siquiera salgo de mi habitación más de lo necesario, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra obligarme a torturar a algún pobre e indefenso prisionero. Y esa es otra de las cosas que no he dejado de hacer desde mi llegada. Creo que disfruta de lo mucho que sufro al causar tal daño en otro ser vivo, por eso suele llamarme más de lo necesario para estas "tareas", debe de divertirle mi miedo y repulsión por ellas.

Pero sin duda lo que más he hecho, desde que estoy en el que solía llamar hogar, es pensar en vos. No pasa un día sin que tu recuerdo llegue para atormentarme. Inocentemente imagino que aparecerás por la puerta principal para rescatarme, sacarme de este lugar de muerte y dolor, para llevarme lejos… donde nadie nos encuentre nunca más y vivamos la vida tranquila que debimos tener desde un comienzo.

Pero eso no sucederá. Yo jamás abandonaría a mi familia a la suerte, por más que esté pagando por los errores de mis padres; y sé que vos no los salvarías a ellos… a quién quiero engañar, nunca nos salvarías a ninguno de los tres. Porque sencillamente nos odiás y no puedo reprocharte nada. En realidad agradezco que así sea, no importa cuánto me duela en el alma, así sé que no te expondría al peligro de que te capturen por mi culpa.

* * *

><p>Hoy se llevará a cabo una reunión muy importante en la mansión, el Lord estará presente. Lo cual es extraño, ya que últimamente sale mucho y no quiere que nadie lo moleste. Ninguno sabe qué hace o qué busca, solo puedo decir que sea lo que sea es algo malo. En especial para Ollivander, al cual ha tomado la costumbre de interrogarlo más de la cuenta.<p>

La reunión comienza cuando Severus y Yaxley llegan. Mi padrino comienza diciendo que te trasladarán desde la casa de tus tíos a una segura de los de la orden, semanas antes de tu cumpleaños. Supongo que será a la madriguera, te vas a sentir feliz ahí... con tanto Weasley... en especial, teniendo a tu noviecita... ¡Basta Draco! ¡No son momentos para ponerse a pensar en sentimentalismos!

El Lord parece satisfecho con la información que Severus ha traído, aunque Yaxley dice que ha escuchado a un Auror decir que tu traslado será un día antes de tu cumpleaños. Pero aun así él le cree a mi padrino, cuando afirma que la fuente de la información que dio es la correcta. Sin embargo, con tal de ganar favoritismo con su señor, Yaxley asegura que tenemos ventaja debido a que controlan cualquier medio mágico de aparición. Y como el profesor que solía ser, Severus corrige al Mortífago diciendo que utilizarán medios que no estén registrados, como escobas y animales voladores.

Ni bien escucho eso me pongo más nervioso, eso quiere decir que vas a tener que salir a campo abierto, lo cual es un completo suicidio porque estoy más que seguro de que irán todos sus mejores sirvientes, junto con el mismo Voldemort para capturarte.

Desearía poder advertirte de alguna manera. Decirte que hay un traidor entre los tuyos, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sólo pondría en riesgo a mi familia, haciéndolos ver como unos traidores al señor tenebroso y de todos modos ninguno de ustedes me creería si les dijera. Creerían que se trata de una trampa y nada más.

De repente, el Lord dice que necesitará otra varita y se la pide a mi padre. Esto no me gusta. ¿Por qué quiere quitársela? Mi padre duda qué hacer en un principio, pero a una imperceptible señal de mi madre, se la entrega. Por un estúpido momento, mi padre cree que "su Señor" le dará su varita a cambio, lo cual sólo sirve para que los demás presentes lo tomen como una muy buena broma.

Y eso es sólo el comienzo, la humillación continúa con la boda del licántropo Lupin y mi prima Tonks. En ese momento, su blanca cara se posa en mí y me pregunta si cuidaré de los cachorros. No tengo la más remota idea de lo que debo responder, el pánico y el miedo a que me castiguen a mi o mi madre nubla mi mente por completo. Es otra vez mi madre la que nos salva, con un leve movimiento negativo de su cabeza, me da a entender que debo hacer.

Por suerte él encuentra otro motivo de diversión, pero eso no significa que sea un alivio. Todo lo contrario. La mujer que permanecía colgada por magia de la mesa despierta. Es la profesora, para estos momentos ex-profesora, de estudios muggles Charity Burbage. Luego de insultos y una breve explicación de porqué está aquí, el Lord la mata sin contemplación alguna. Y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente desagradable, se la da de comer a su serpiente en ese mismo instante. Ahora sé que tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida.

Y no puedo evitar pensar otra vez que desearía que me salvaras Harry. Aunque sólo sea para repetirme una y mil veces lo mucho que me odiás. Porque no lo soportaré, sé que no puedo soportar esto mucho más. Terminaré volviéndome loco muy pronto. No es como si no haya visto estas cosas nunca, de hecho desde que he vuelto no he dejado de hacerlo. Incluso me he visto forzado, con amenaza de tortura a mis padres y a mí, a participar de algunas de ellas.

Sin importar lo mucho que no desee hacer ese tipo de cosas lo he hecho. Vos lo llamarías una acción muy cobarde de mi parte, yo más bien lo veo como simple instinto de supervivencia; algo que me veo en la obligación de hacer para salvar a aquellos a quienes amo. Después de todo, ¿no es eso por lo que querés destruir a ese demonio, para salvar a los que más amas?

* * *

><p>Los días y meses pasan rápidamente, o tal vez no tanto. No lo sé, uno pierde la noción del tiempo cuando vive con sentimientos de profunda desesperación y terror. El regreso a Hogwarts es sombrío, en todos los rostros hay miedo e incertidumbre por ver cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante. Para muchos comienza un período de sufrimiento, más para aquellos que osen llevarle la contraria a nuestros nuevos y "encantadores" profesores, los hermanos Carrow.<p>

Sin embargo, muchos de los alumnos, en especial tu grupito defensor de las buenas causas, pretenden hacer frente a los nuevos cambios y revelarse, pese al miedo que también se refleja en sus miradas. Esto queda más que claro cuando unos Mortífagos, muy estúpidos por cierto, entran en el tren buscándote. El Ejército de Dumbledore, liderado por Longbottom ahora, desafía a los Mortífagos diciéndoles que en el tren no estás, junto a algunos insultos más. Jamás creí llegar a ver el día que estuviera de acuerdo con ese inútil, pero ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué aparecerías de uno de los compartimientos del tren con tu túnica y tus libros, ansioso por ver lo que aprenderías en tu último año? En serio, no puedo creer cómo Voldemort logra ganar tanto poder en todo el mundo, con ineptos tan grandes como esos sirviéndole.

oOoOoOo

Los días pasan y algo ocurre, algo que me dejaría enfermo de desesperación durante el resto de lo que dure esta guerra. Y cómo no estarlo, cuando la mejor idea que tiene nuestra única esperanza de vencer al mal, es inmiscuirse en el ministerio. Donde está lleno de Mortífagos y es probablemente uno de los lugares más inseguros que existen hoy en día.

Juro que cuando supe eso creí morir de un infarto al pensar que te habían capturado. Luego Blaise me hizo saber que habías escapado, por poco, llevándote a varios magos nacidos de muggles acusados de "robarle" la varita a otro mago. No podía dejar de pensar que te pudieron haber atrapado y encerrado para torturarte lentamente y una vez que se hayan aburrido, matarte sin piedad alguna. Sólo espero que, por lo que sea que hayas ido allí, obtuvieras lo que querías y que no vuelvas a acercarte más a lugares tan peligrosos como esos. Pero viniendo de vos, tan malditamente valiente y noble Gryffindor, sé que no vas a mantenerte alejado; no mientras puedas salvar a un inocente del mal.

Contra todos mis pronósticos, no se vuelve a saber nada de vos. Muchos creen que huiste y estás viviendo en un lugar remoto en el mundo muggle, bajo un nuevo nombre y con miles de hechizos glamour. Sin embargo, sé que no es así, el jodido complejo de héroe que tenés te impide escapar de todo y dejarnos a la suerte. Bueno en realidad, dejar a la suerte a todos los magos y muggles que no poseen relación alguna con la causa de Voldemort.

En Hogwarts se vive una situación de completa tensión. Se han llevado a varios alumnos, Luna Lovegood es una de ellos. Mi madre me escribió diciendo que la habían traído a la mansión. Siento mucha pena por ella, estaba bastante loca pero no era una mala chica. Supongo que su padre ahora sí dejará de escribir esos peligrosos artículos apoyando al "indeseable número uno".

Los del ejército de Dumbledore tienen locos a los Carrow, ya no saben cómo castigarlos para que dejen de revelarse contra todo lo impuesto. Hay que admitir que tienen bastante coraje para hacer lo que hacen. Desde la más simple pintada en las paredes insultando a los Mortífagos y Voldemort, hasta las pancartas que llenaron el hall de entrada con ánimos hacia Harry Potter, sin contar las veces que han salvado a un pobre alumno de ser castigado. Pese a todos los horrendos castigos y amenazas a los que fueron impuestos, ellos siguen firmes en sus convicciones.

Los tontos de los Carrow no han podido atraparlos en tantas ocasiones como les gustaría. No saben cómo, ya que cada vez que intentan apresar a los "rebeldes" éstos desaparecen sin más. Le han ido con el cuento al Director, no obstante mi padrino los ignora y les dice que tiene preocupaciones más importantes las cuales atender, que unos mocosos adolescentes con aires de rebeldía. Si no fuera porque mi padrino es uno de los más allegados al Lord, juraría que éstos ya le hubieran lanzado un buen Crucio por su poco interés a ayudarlos.

Es obvio que están usando la sala de los Menesteres. Aunque podría delatarlos para evitarme varios castigos, al momento de no poder torturar a algún alumno cuando se me ordena, no pienso hacerlo. Tal vez yo no sea tan valiente como los del Ejército de Dumbledore, pero aun así aporto un pequeño granito de arena a la rebelión estudiantil.

* * *

><p>La navidad llega y para mí significa volver a las torturas, al dolor y la muerte. No que Hogwarts sea un lecho de rosas, ya que ahora los castigos no son tan inocentes como los de antaño. Ya no se limpia un aula por una falla, sino que se lo somete a la Cruciatus. Realizada por los Carrow, incluso a veces por los propios estudiantes.<p>

Como era de esperarse, lo primero que escucho al pisar el hall de entrada son los gritos de alguien siendo torturado. Mi madre viene a recibirme y la noto mucho más delgada y pálida que de costumbre, pero con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos por saber que estoy sano y salvo. Lo cual es gracioso, ya que debería ser yo el que esté aliviado de verla viva, al menos por ahora.

En todo este tiempo me pregunto si estarás bien. Nadie ha escuchado sobre tu paradero Harry, lo cual por un lado me alivia. Eso podría significar que no te han capturado y estas a salvo. Pero también puede ser que estés en problemas… herido… o muer… ¡NO! ¡Me niego a pensar en esa posibilidad! Si estuvieras muerto, yo lo sabría porque Voldemort dejaría sus búsquedas hacia tu persona. Sí, eso es. Estás a salvo y esperando para cuando sea el momento adecuado de atacar.

No obstante, no tenés idea de lo mucho que desearía poder verte, ver esos hermosos ojos y tu preciosa sonrisa, aunque no fuera dirigida hacia mí. Pero así es mejor, lejos estás a salvo y no soy tan egoísta como para anteponer mi felicidad sobre tu bienestar.

Mas es muy difícil. Porque no saber que estás haciendo o donde estás sólo acrecienta mucho terror y desesperación en el mundo entero. Sos la única esperanza y no has dado señales de siquiera estar tratando de detener este infierno. Aun así, confío en vos y sé que vas a terminar con todo esto. Estés donde estés, sé que estás ideando una estrategia para acabar con todo. Al menos es lo que quiero creer para no derrumbarme.

oOoOoOo

El tiempo sigue pasando y cuando menos lo espero llegan las vacaciones de pascua. Y es ahí cuando mi peor pesadilla se hace realidad. Te han capturado y te trajeron a la mansión. Ahora sí que mi mundo se vino abajo. Es imposible que salgas de esta y yo no puedo hacer nada por salvarte.

Mi madre fue a atender y te trae ante mí para que pueda identificarte. Los malditos carroñeros llevan atados a la comadreja, la sangre sucia y vos Harry. Incluso debajo de todo ese hechizo punzante, que de seguro te hizo Granger, ocultando tu identidad puedo ver claramente a la persona que más amo. ¿Y sabés que es lo gracioso? que nunca creí que me pudieras mirar con otro sentimiento que no sea odio, menos cuando estás atrapado en esta mansión a punto de morir. Sin embargo, te miro y veo una súplica en tus ojos para que no los delate.

Mi padre no cabe en sí de su felicidad, el muy idiota cree que el Señor Tenebroso le perdonará todo si te entrega y yo me siento tan impotente por no poder ayudarte a huir. De repente, mi padre me obliga a acercarme a los prisioneros, para saber si el del rostro deformado es Harry Potter. Yo no puedo evitar que mi voz salga temblorosa y con un susurro digo que no lo sé. Nunca voy a delatarte, aunque signifique mi muerte, no lo haré. Pregunto qué le hicieron a tu cara, para así ganar tiempo. Aunque eso podría jugarme en contra, porque tal vez se les ocurra tratar de deshacer el hechizo sobre tu rostro.

Aun así, mi padre insiste y me obliga a acercarme más de cerca. Incluso puedo sentir tu respiración. Jamás pude verte a tan corta distancia, estamos a unos centímetros de nuestros rostros y con una simple inclinación al frente podría besarte. Saber que se sienten tus rojos labios sobre los míos… ¡Merlín Draco! ¡Estos no son momentos para fantasear!

Vuelvo a mirarte y sé que haré lo que esté a mi alcance por salvarte. Digo, nuevamente, que no estoy seguro de que seas vos y me alejo hacia la chimenea, sin volver a mirarte. La ayuda viene de parte de mi madre. Ella hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de lo que siento por vos, así que distrae la atención de mi padre, el cual estaba a punto de llamar al Señor Tenebroso, diciéndole que no debemos apresurarnos y comprobar si en verdad es Potter, por la posible reprimenda si no llega a ser éste.

Lamentablemente el plan se va al diablo cuando hace su entrada Bellatrix. Mi demente tía reconoce a Granger y a Weasley, por lo que no se necesita ser un genio para deducir que el chico deforme es el muy buscado héroe. Ahora sí creo que estás perdido, Bellatrix llamará a su Señor y todo acabará, pero algo ocurre que enloquece a mi tía, más de lo que ya lo está. Una simple espada, saca toda la ira en ella y luego de interrogar a los carroñeros me pide que me lleve a los calabozos a Weasley y a vos Harry. No me queda otra opción más que obedecer, tal vez así se te ocurra uno de tus increíbles escapes y puedan huir. Pero en tu rostro sólo veo desesperación y miedo.

Una vez que los dejo siento que una vez más te he fallado, parece ser que es lo único que puedo hacer. Escucho lo gritos de Granger, la tortura comenzó y no sé cómo mierda van a salir a salvo de acá.

Y el milagro ocurre minutos después, de repente aparecés junto a la comadreja en el salón y tratás de salvar a tu amiga. Dobby, mi antiguo elfo, aparece y hace que la araña de cristal caiga sobre Bellatrix, que desafortunadamente se salva. El caos reina en la habitación, hechizos vuelan de un lado para otro y cuando menos lo esperaba, te acercás a mí y me quitás mi varita. Lo que sigue a continuación sólo es caos y gritos. Ustedes huyen gracias a que Dobby puede desaparecerse de cualquier parte, llevándoselos consigo. Pero mi tía no dejaría las cosas por lo sano y lanza una daga provocando un maldito miedo en mí, por creer que quizás conseguiría haberte herido. Pero me convenzo a creer que estas bien y que pudiste salvarte.

El Lord está viniendo a la mansión, después de que mi padre lo llamara una vez que se aclaró quién era el del rostro desfigurado. No me importa el castigo que caerá sobre nosotros después de esto. No me importa si decide matarme, por lo menos sé que lo último que he hecho ha servido para que escaparas.

* * *

><p>El castigo fue terrible. Nos torturó por semanas, aun así una paz se instauró en mí. Estabas a salvo y eso es lo que importaba, hasta que decidiste volver a cometer una locura. No te conformaste con entrar en el ministerio, no señor. Ahora fuiste por un reto mayor y te infiltraste en Gringotts. En la cámara de los Lestrange. Ah no, pero eso no es todo ¡HUISTE VOLANDO SOBRE UN DRAGÓN! Por Merlín y Morgana Harry, si Voldemort no me mata antes lo vas a hacer vos de la desesperación que me haces sentir.<p>

Y aunque debería estar feliz porque te escapaste, no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo sucederá. Que esto sólo es el principio del mal. Y una vez más mis instintos no me fallan. Dicen que te has metido en Hogwarts.

Ahora sé que en verdad estás jodido, de esta no vas a salir. Mientras Severus nos dice un patético discurso sobre castigar a cualquiera que te oculte y no te entregue, el salón queda en completo silencio una vez que tu voz se alza. Estás diciéndole, retadoramente, que sus medidas de seguridad han fallado. Mierda Harry, ¿algún día aprenderás a cerrar tu linda boquita?

Mi mente ya se ha puesto a trabajar para idear una forma de sacarte sano y salvo. Y se me ocurre que si uno de nosotros finge entregarte, podríamos hacer que te llevamos al despacho del director y darte el tiempo para que huyas. Es perfecto el plan, así que se lo hago saber a Pansy y Blaise, entonces mi querida Pans comienza la actuación de "te odio Potter y vamos a entregarte para salvarnos", pero las cosas no me salen como las planeé. La maldita zorra de Weasley se interpone defendiéndote, haciendo reaccionar a todas las demás casas, formando una barrera humana a tu alrededor. Adiós posibilidad de sacarte vivo de allí.

McGonagall nos obliga a todos los Slytherin a retirarnos primero, junto con los alumnos más pequeños. De reojo veo como Crabbe y Goyle se alejan del resto y comprendo inmediatamente lo que van a hacer, te van a entregar y no es una farsa como la que planeamos antes, ellos te llevarán frente a su Señor.

Sin siquiera pensarlo salgo corriendo detrás de ellos, tal vez pueda convencerlos de que desistan en su intento por lastimarte. Después de buscarte por varios minutos, nos dirigimos hacia un pasillo muy conocido para mí, es el del séptimo piso, aquí se encuentra la sala de los Menesteres. ¿Qué estás buscando en ella?

Entramos y te encontramos muy ocupado con una diadema, pero al escucharnos te das vuelta y veo ¿curiosidad? Se supone que tendría que haber odio, rencor, incluso asco. Pero ahí estás, mirándome con una curiosidad difícil de ocultar. Te morís por ganas de preguntarme algo, lo sé y sé también que es a mí a quién querés dirigirte, desde que llegamos no has apartado tus ojos de los míos. Así que decido dar el primer paso, para que me digas lo que tengas que decirme.

- Tenés algo que me pertenece, Potter.

- ¿De quién es esa varita, Malfoy?

- De mi madre, es poderosa... pero no es lo mismo, no sé si comprendés.

-¿Por qué no se los dijiste? Sabías que era yo.

Y con eso simplemente me quedo petrificado en mi lugar. ¿Qué se supone que te diga? ¿La verdad? ¿Que no te delaté porque te has vuelto más indispensable que la vida misma para mí? ¿Qué te amo más que nada en el mundo y daría mi vida por verte feliz? No, no puedo decirte eso, probablemente te burlarías de mí o creerías que es una broma de mal gusto.

Crabbe se está cansando de esperar y me dice que lo haga, que te mate. Y sé que no van a obedecerme cuando les diga que no te hagan daño, así que pienso en una forma de sacarte de allí. Mi plan no funcionó antes, pero tal vez ahora dé resultado, después de todo Crabbe y Goyle no son para nada inteligentes.

- ¡NO! El señor tenebroso lo quiere vivo.

Alzo la vista y veo en tus ojos ¿decepción? No, no puede ser cierto. Seguro estoy imaginando cosas. Jamás creí llegar a decir esto, pero nunca me sentí tan feliz de escuchar al pobretón de Weasley. Cuando llega junto a Granger, comienza la pelea que traté de evadir hasta ahora. Algunos estantes se caen por los hechizos desviados, lo cual dificulta todos nuestros movimientos. En ese momento Goyle está a punto de lanzarte el maleficio Cruciatus, por lo cual me preparo para a aturdirlo y salvarte, pero en ese preciso instante Weasley sale corriendo y gritando que Crabbe ha prendido un fuego maldito y no puede controlarlo.

La sala se convierte, en cuestión de segundos, en una masa de un centenar de objetos varios al rojo vivo. El calor que se siente allí es más que sofocante y el oxígeno comienza a consumirse rápidamente por el fuego. Todos tratamos de huir de esas mortíferas llamas. Los tres nos subimos a una montaña de pupitres apilados, pero Crabbe resbala... y las flamas lo consumen. Sólo espero que vos estés bien Harry, no pude ver para donde te dirigiste, pero no soportaría saber que una de esas criaturas de fuego te atrapara.

A lo lejos te veo, han encontrado unas escobas viejas y se montan en ellas. Y es recién en este instante, en que me doy cuenta que hasta aquí llegué. No vas a volver por mí, no arriesgarás tu vida para salvarme. Sufriré una horrible muerte, consumido por un fuego que el idiota de Crabbe convocó.

Y eso duele muchísimo. Saber que soy tan poco importante para vos, que vas a dejarme morir de una manera que nadie se merecería. No después de todo lo que he hecho para tratar de protegerte. Pero algo me llama la atención, dos escobas vienen en nuestra dirección. Vas a venir a salvarme. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, que nada tienen que ver con el humo dentro de la sala.

Estirás tu mano para que pueda subir a tu escoba, pero la mía está sudada y resbala. Volvés a intentarlo y esta vez sí logro subir. Weasley, Granger y Goyle ya se alejan hacia la salida. Así que te digo que vayamos hacia la puerta, mientras me sujeto fuertemente a tu espalda. No quiero que me sueltes. Pero no me escuchás y girás tu escoba hacia las llamas. En ese momento deseo asesinarte ¿Es que querés matarnos a los dos? Sin embargo, veo el motivo por el cual te arriesgás, esa maldita diadema que por la que tanto interés tenías.

Salimos de la sala de los Menesteres un segundo antes que la puerta se cerrara. ¡Estamos vivos! Pero lo que más me sorprende es que hayas arriesgado tu vida para salvarme. Sé que sólo fue compasión, nada más. Que tu noble corazón Gryffindor te impedía abandonarnos en ese infierno, pero aun así es lo más hermoso que has hecho por mí. Y ahora estoy completamente convencido de que jamás te podré sacar de mi corazón.

Decido marcharme y buscar a mis padres, ahora estás a salvo con tus amigos, Goyle ya no intentará matarte. Pero mientras camino hacia el campo de batalla, un Mortífago trata de atacarme, le digo que se detenga, que somos del mismo bando, pero no me escucha.

Un hechizo aturdidor lo golpea y siento que tres personas debajo de una manto de invisibilidad pasan junto a mí, en el mismo momento en que Weasley me recrimina que es la segunda vez que me salvan la vida esta noche. No puedo evitar pensar que desearía que hayas sido vos el que aturdió al Mortífago. Eso me daría una leve esperanza de que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, no me odies.

* * *

><p>El castillo queda en silencio luego de un tiempo, no he encontrado aún a mis padres, pero no es eso lo que me inquieta. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo terrible está a punto de suceder. Y Merlín sabe que no suelo estar errado cuando éstos hacen acto de presencia. Para confirmar mis pensamientos, la voz fría y escalofriante de Voldemort se escucha en todo el colegio, posiblemente también en <em>Hogsmeade. Ese siseante sonido con el que son dichas cada una de las palabras logra asustar a todos, más cuando pareciera que ésta sale de las paredes del castillo.<em>

Está diciendo que detendrá la guerra por una hora, retirará sus tropas para que el otro bando pueda sanar a los heridos y enterrar a los muertos. Les dice que para cuando el plazo se cumpla espera que todos se rindan o seguirá la lucha. Y luego se dirige a vos Harry. Te trata de cobarde, por hacer que tus amigos se sacrifiquen por vos. Dice que te esperará en el bosque, para que afrontes tu destino de una vez. Si para ese tiempo no has ido reanudará la batalla.

Y ahora, más que nunca, sé que debo encontrarte y detenerte. Porque te conozco y vas a ir a enfrentarte sólo, ante él y todos sus Mortífagos. No puedo dejar que mueras, simplemente no puedo, mas no logro encontrarte.

He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que pasé buscándote, de pronto escucho y veo toda la procesión que se acerca desde el bosque. Son ellos. Y Hagrid trae algo en sus brazos... es un cuerpo... pero no, no puede ser... Harry no... ¡POR QUÉ! Quiero morir, no tengo nada por lo que vivir ya, estás...estás muerto.

Estoy completamente traumado, no logro darme cuenta de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Escucho gritos y una gran batalla. Así que abro mis ojos, los cuales no recuerdo haber cerrado, y te veo parado, blandiendo mi varita de espino combatiendo con Voldemort.

La batalla entre ustedes dura muy poco, le explicás que es mortal ahora... que esta vez nada lo salvará de la muerte... sobre el espía que había entre sus filas, Severus. Sabía que había uno y estaba casi seguro de que era él. Es una lástima que mi padrino haya muerto, de verdad lo apreciaba. Fue como un padre para mí.

Y así como si nada, su propia maldición asesina rebota en él y cae muerto. Lo has logrado, has puesto final a esta guerra sin sentido. No habrá más terror, ni miedo. El reinado de crueldad ha terminado, empieza un cálido futuro para los tuyos y se avecinan tiempos duros y grises para los que estuvimos del bando perdedor, incluso si estábamos siéndoles fieles a ustedes.

Mis padres me encuentran y me abrazan. ¡Por Merlín! No lo hacen desde que tenía diez años, se siente tan bien recibir un poco de calidez y amor después de todo este sufrimiento. Mi padre me pide perdón por haberme arrastrado a una miserable vida, yo simplemente acepto sus disculpas y le digo que todo está bien, ya todo acabó. Al menos para ellos, porque para mí la tortura recién comienza.

Verte celebrar de los brazos de tu novia es lo último que deseo hacer, por eso les pido a mis padres que vayamos a esperar por lo que sigue ahora afuera. Ellos aceptan y cuando estamos en el patio del colegio te escucho llamarme. Supongo que vendrás a recriminarme por todo lo que he hecho, por ser un cobarde; te burlarás de mi desgracia e incluso tratarás de hechizarnos para que no intentemos huir. Lo cual no ha pasado jamás por nuestras mentes. Enfrentaremos nuestro castigo con la cabeza en alto, como un buen Malfoy debe hacerlo.

Seguís llamándome, así que no me queda otra que detenerme a escuchar lo mucho que me odiás, el asco que te doy y todo lo que harás para verme en la máxima desgracia. Y sinceramente, ya no poseo fuerzas para luchar. He perdido, nunca tuve una mísera oportunidad de que vieras la persona que en verdad soy, pero tal vez sea mejor así. Yo sólo te traería problemas de ahora en adelante. Además verte feliz, no importa con quién sea o que eso me hiera más que nada, es lo único que deseo.

- Aun no me has respondido. ¿Por qué no se los dijiste, Draco?

¿No vas a detenerte hasta que te diga algo, cierto? Bueno, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo decirte el verdadero motivo por el cual traté de protegerte. Pero como buen Gryffindor insistente, no pararás hasta saciar tu curiosidad.

- Tu madre me salvó la vida en el bosque prohibido. Voldemort le pidió que revisara si yo respiraba. Me preguntó si vos estabas vivo y en el colegio. Después de que afirmé que sí, le mintió y dijo que estaba muerto.

- Yo… Yo no sabía…

Lo que acabás de decirme hace que el gran afecto que siento por mi madre, crezca muchísimo más. Por lo cual no me arrepiento de todo lo que hice para salvarla. La miro y en su rostro veo amor y fe. Es probable que haya creído que si lo salvaba, Potter estaría en deuda con la familia y aceptaría estar junto a mí. Entiendo sus buenas intenciones, ella sólo quiere verme feliz. Pero no puedo obligarte a vivir una vida completamente desdichado a mi lado si no me amás, sólo porque le debas algo a ella.

- Sé cuál fue el motivo de tu madre, ella quería salvarte… ver que estuvieras bien y protegerte. Es lo que cualquier madre haría por su hijo. Pero no entiendo por qué vos me salvaste en tu mansión… siendo que me odiás.

Esas últimas palabras las decís con una tristeza y desolación tan grande, que me confunde. Si no fuera porque sé que no sentís nada por mí, creería que te hiere el que pueda odiarte. Pero eso no es posible ¿Cierto? El brillo de abatimiento en tus verdes orbes me destroza y trato de hacerte saber que eso no es verdad.

- Yo no te odio…

- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué me has hecho la vida imposible durante todos estos años? ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de Cruciarme el año anterior? ¿Por qué querías entregarme a Voldemort cuando estábamos en la sala de los Menesteres?

-Yo… yo no…

Pero nunca sabrás que yo no porque en tu mirada se refleja la desesperación y… me besás. Nunca, en ningún momento de mi vida, creí que podría llegar a saber que se sienten tus suaves labios sobre los míos. Y es la sensación más hermosa que he tenido, siento que miles de hadas revolotean en mi estómago. De acuerdo, ese pensamiento sí que fue cursi, pero a quién le importa cuando tu lengua me pide permiso para entrar. Y yo no puedo negarte nada Harry… todo sea por complacerte.

No existe nada ni nadie más, pierdo el sentido de la gente a mí alrededor. Sólo me importa quedarme así para siempre, pero todo lo bueno dura poco y debemos separarnos para tomar aire, si no queremos morir ahogados.

No levanto mi rostro. No deseo ver el arrepentimiento de lo que acabás de hacer en tus ojos. Probablemente me digas que fue un error… que esto no volverá a suceder. Pero no me importa. Has cumplido uno de mis sueños, pese a que nunca más podré besar a nadie sin recordar lo que sentí con el tuyo… por más que mi vida se convierta en una agonía de ahora en más… al menos tendré el recuerdo de tu beso por siempre.

Levantás mi rostro y fijás tu mirada con la mía. Y por primera vez me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo, porque en ese bosque verde se vislumbra, por mí, aquello que nunca creí llegar a ver… y eso es amor. Confirmando lo que ya sospecho me susurrás aquello que tanto he ansiado escuchar.

- Te amo Draco. Sé que no sentís lo mismo por mi… pero simplemente no pude evitar controlarme y saber que se siente besarte, aunque sea por única vez. No después de todo lo que he tenido que hacer para llamar tu atención. ¡Dios, si hasta incluso salí con Ginny sólo para tratar de darte celos! Pero nada funcionó, sencillamente te era indiferente. Después intentaste hechizarme y… yo te lastimé. Juro que no deseaba hacerlo… no sabía que hacia ese hechizo y…

Verlo balbucear como un niño que ha roto el jarrón favorito de su madre y ahora trata de justificarse, remueve algo dentro de mí. Así que me apiado del nervioso leoncito y hago lo primero que se me cruza por la mente, lo beso. Lentamente. Demostrándole que todo está bien, que yo siento lo mismo por él. Al principio no corresponde, supongo que por la sorpresa, pero luego comienza a devolver el beso y lo siento relajarse en mis brazos.

Juro que no podré separarme nunca más de tu lado. Aun así debemos alejarnos, por lo que aprovecho para hacerte saber cómo me siento yo también.

- Porque te amo.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te referís con que…?

- No te delaté por ese motivo. No tenés idea de lo mucho que sufrí el año anterior. Verte tratando de llamar la atención de la maldita comadreja, me dolía en el alma. Después ocurrió lo del baño y sin duda supe que me odiabas. Sé que no querías hacerlo y que no sabías que efecto tenía el hechizo, aun así fuiste capaz de lanzarlo y eso me lastimó mucho. Pero tenía cosas más importantes en mi mente. Mi familia estaba siendo torturada por mis fallas, no podía pensar en algo más que en salvarlos.

- Draco, yo…

-No, Harry. Escuchame. Después del castigo al cual nos vimos sometidos por nuestros errores, ocurrieron muchas cosas. Fuimos prisioneros dentro de nuestra propia casa, me vi forzado a hacer cosas terribles por salvar a mi familia y además no podía dejar de pensar en vos, en qué estarías haciendo… si te cuidaban. Supe lo de tu traslado, Severus le informó al Lord del mismo y quise ayudarte, decirte que había un traidor, pero nunca me hubieran creído y sólo habría puesto en riesgo a mis padres.

Por tu rostro corren lágrimas, así que las limpio con mis pulgares y continúo explicándome.

- Después ingresaste al ministerio. ¡Merlín, quería cortarte las pelotas, Harry! ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando al meterte en tremendo lio? Pero luego de que supe que estabas bien pensé en ello, llegando a la conclusión de que debió ser algo importante. De otro modo no te hubieras arriesgado de esa forma.

- Y lo fue. Era necesario que ingresara ahí y a la cámara de los Lestrange, gracias a eso hoy pude ganarle a Tom.

- Lo sé. El tiempo pasó y mi peor pesadilla se cumplió. Te habían capturado. Entré en desesperación porque no sabía cómo sacarte de ahí, sólo podía tratar de negarme a reconocerte y tal vez así ganar tiempo. Quizás se te ocurriera una forma de huir. Por suerte Dobby te ayudó, sino no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si algo te pasaba. ¿Ahora entendés por qué no te delaté? Jamás te haría daño.

La comprensión llega a tu rostro, sin embargo una gran mirada de frialdad se instala en tu rostro. Así que me preguntás lo que te viene atormentando.

- ¿Pero por qué querías entregarme a Voldemort, entonces?

- Yo no quería entregarte, Harry. Seguí a Crabbe y Goyle porque sabía que ellos sí iban a hacerte daño. Así que puse el plan que intentamos antes con Pansy y Blaise, de fingir que te íbamos a entregar para ponerte a salvo. Pero la maldita comadreja nos desbarató nuestra idea.

- ¿Parkinson quería… salvarme?

- Sí tonto, ellos saben desde hace mucho lo que siento por vos. Además, hacía mucho que los tres apoyábamos a tu bando desde las sombras.

Incredulidad pura refleja tu mirada y luego dejás escapar una risita nerviosa. Me tomás de la mano y entrelazás nuestros dedos. Te acercás a mi rostro y susurras dulcemente lo que yo ya había deducido.

-Creí que moriría cuando te vi sobre esos pupitres en llamas. Convencí a mis amigos para que me ayudaran a buscarte, de todos modos lo hubiera hecho solo de ser necesario. Saber que pudiste haber muerto entre ese fuego hace que pierda la cordura. Pero por suerte pude sacarte y justo cuando iba a ver si estabas bien, desapareciste. Hermione, Ron y yo salimos ocultos bajo la capa para seguir con la lucha y fue entonces cuando el miedo volvió a mí. Un maldito Mortífago quería lastimarte, así que lo aturdí. Pero no podía detenerme, el momento final se acercaba y sabía que una vez que me detuviera frente a vos ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Saber que fuiste vos el que me volvió a salvar, hace que mis ojos brillen más de lo necesario. Me abrazás como si la vida te fuera en ello y yo sólo puedo corresponderte. No importa nada de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. La gente va de un lado a otro, sanando heridos o buscando muertos entre las ruinas del castillo. Y pese a que el panorama es de lo más triste y desolador, al levantar mi rostro, veo tu mirada llena de amor y alivio por saberte correspondido; lo cual hace que no pueda evitar sentirme en paz y completamente feliz por primera vez en mi vida.

Porque sí, tu mirada es mi mayor perdición. Con ella podrías destruirme de la manera más cruel posible, pero también hace que valga la pena estar vivo. Logra que pueda sonreír verdaderamente, después de tanto tiempo. Es por eso, que me juro a mí mismo hacer que ésta se pose en mí por el resto de mi vida. Y aunque nada vaya a ser fácil de ahora en adelante, si en el futuro estás a mi lado, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien.

En el horizonte el Sol sale con resplandores rojizos, como la sangre misma. El cielo está tiñéndose del mismo color que una guerra ha dejado a su paso, muchas vidas y familias se han destruido… pero a pesar de eso un rayo de calidez y esperanza cubre a todos. Haciéndonos ver que aunque todo parezca ir mal y la desgracia se cierna sobre nosotros, siempre habrá algo que nos dará fuerza para seguir, algo por lo que valga la pena luchar y no darse por vencido. Y eso… eso es el amor.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Notas finales: **Si has llegado hasta acá te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Espero que el final haya cumplido las expectativas de todos. Si te ha gustado hacémelo saber en un comentario, te toman poco tiempo de escribir, son gratis y alegrás la vida de esta autora. ;)

Ahora sí un poco de publicidad… Si no los has leído o querés volver a hacerlo, entonces te invito a pasarte por mis otros fics, _**"Juego de suerte"**_ y **_La actividad física más placentera"_**. Mucho más Drarry para disfrutar. XD  
>Besito enorme y ¡nos estamos viendo!<p> 


End file.
